You Deserve Better
by MadameDegrassi4587
Summary: Jenna deserves better than KC. Jake should be with someone who is not Clare. What happens when you put Jake Martin and Jenna Middleton together? ;-
1. Chapter 1

**So I typically write Eclare…BUT this is going to be alittle different. Just a one shot…might make it a story, but I am starting to ship Jenna and Jake :-) So therefore I am writing this! **

**At least give it a shot? **

You Deserve Better

Jenna's POV

"You know, maybe I just don't deserve guys." I sobbed into Alli's arms as she hugged me.

We were sitting outside on the Degrassi steps.

"Jenna, come on now, you know that isn't true." She pulled me off of her so that we were looking eye to eye.

I sniffled and brushed my tears away.

"Hey, you just deserve better than KC. What he did was wrong, and you know it. You have been through a lot and you deserve to be happy." She smiled and stood up reaching to help me up.

I smiled small and we both linked arms, walking inside the building. "It's just. I loved him, and I thought that he loved me."

Alli stared at me with her big brown eyes, arching an eyebrow. "You can't let that scum bag get to you. You know what you need?" She asked as we continued to walk down the hallways together.

"Hmm?" I wasn't exactly the bit interested in what she would have to say.

"You need a new man Jenna. Someone who will treat you well, who will love you, and who will make you feel happy."

"Yeah, but what guy would want me?" I looked down and gained some of my tears back. "Everyone knows I'm the bitch who stole KC from Saint Clare, and everyone knows I got pregnant with him, and was stupid enough to fall for and let KC get away with cheating." I blinked some tears as they fell down my cheek. "Face it Alli, I don't deserve anyone." I un hooked arms and ran off into the music room.

I slammed the door in the empty room and sat against the wall, shoving my face into my hands, sobbing into my hands.

I heard foot steps come toward me but ignored them thinking it was just Alli trying to get me to stop crying.

"You ok?" A deep voice sounded. Definitely not Alli.

I sighed and wiped my teary blue eyes, slowly rising my head up. "Yeah, I'll be fi…" I stopped as I looked up at the voice.

He knelt down at my level giving me a concerned look. "You don't look ok." He got down on his knees right in front of me and pulled out a red handkerchief, handing it to me. "Here, you got some of that black make up all over your face." He smirked.

I smiled small. "S-sorry. I-I."

He cut me off. "Don't apologize." He sat down right next to me. "Now I know we don't really know each other, but you look like you really need to talk to someone." He folt his hands together, and looked straight ahead smiling small.

"Ok well for starters, I'm Jenna." I smiled a little still wiping the mascara off of my face with the handkerchief.

"Jake." He shook my hand then let it go. "Yeah, I actually saw you on Next Teen Star."

I automatically started feeling happy. "Really?"

Jake smiled and nodded. "And the funny thing is, I never had much interest of that show, but the moment I laid eyes on you I voted for you. Every week, until you got eliminated."

I smiled and blinked a few more tears out, looking to the side.

"Hey why the tears? Am I not that handsome enough of a fan?" He smirked.

I looked over at him and giggled smiling, and brushing the tears away. "No, actually that really cheered me up. So much I am crying."

Jake stood up offering his hand to help me up. "What do you say we go for a little walk?"

I reached up and grabbed his hand as he helped me up. We exited the classroom, and walked through the hallways.

XXXXX

"Jake, this is going to sound so weird, but I don't think I've been this happy in a long time." I smiled and picked up my fried chicken leg, biting into it.

"Hey, we all deserve to be happy. I couldn't just let a pretty girl like you sit there and cry." He took out his wallet and grabbed out a dollar bill.

I placed my greasy hand over his. "Don't pay for me."

"No. I got this one. Just settle down and eat your chicken." He placed the dollar into the leather bill cover.

"You really think I am pretty?" I asked him getting back on topic.

"You are a very pretty girl." He smiled.

"But weren't you dating Clare?" I knew they had a strange thing going on with each other. I have to admit it was very sickening to me.

Jakes face dropped at the name and he rolled his eyes. "Don't even get me started on her."

"Is everything ok?"

"Let's just say she went too far, and had a little too high of expectations for us. She no longer lives at the house." He took his chicken and ate it.

I sighed. "Sorry."

Jake shook his head as he was still chewing. Once he finished chewing he continued. "No don't be. I may have loved her, but I think then and there I defiantly realized it wasn't meant to be."

I frowned, and just looked down at my chicken. "I know it's not easy to deal with a break up." I said quietly.

This time Jake put his hand over mine. "You have got to let him go Jenna."

I looked up into Jakes eyes and just got lost as I gazed into them.

Jake lightly patted my hand. "He was not the one for you. Any guy who messes up that bad, is not worth a second chance."

I barely caught what he had said. I was so lost in his eyes. I shook my head and removed my hand from his. "I got to go." I stood up and slowly walked out of the dot.

Jake followed me out, and gently grabbed my wrist. He pinned his eyebrows together, and kept his grip on my wrist. "You're scared I know."

I froze and just right hen again stared into his hazel eyes. "So what if I am. I have every right to be." A single tear fell down my cheek.

Jake took his other hand and swiped the tear away with his thumb, then cupping my cheek.

My eyes widened for a split second but then immediately shut as Jake leaned in placing a soft kiss on my lips.

I kissed back, but then pulled away softly as we looked into each others eyes. We then re connected lips. This time adding a little more mouth to it. Our lips moved in slow motion, but we broke apart and both gave each other shocked looks.

Jake pulled away slowly, but kept his hand over my cheek, moving my long blonde hair behind my shoulder. "You still scared?"

I widened my blue eyes and nodded slowly. "Are you?"

Jake nodded. "Hell yes." He stroked my cheek with his thumb.

I smiled and chuckled small. "So."

Jake removed his hand from my cheek. "Call me tonight?"

"Yeah. I talk to you tonight." I replied casually.

XXXXX

**Defiantly not your typical Eclare story, but we got to realize they aren't the only thing that exists on the show. I would really like reviews for this! :-) Cause I really want to keep going with this story! So please leave me a lovely review ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a very interesting message saying that the Eclare smut is getting boring…and since I got that, and the fact that I am getting like no reviews…I may stop writing. I'm not fooling around here. If no one reviews then I won't be writing anymore. It's been a really hard week for me, and my boyfriend just broke up with me so I'd hate to stop doing this…**

**Since I am not in an Eclare mood tonight I will continue this instead…I think it may make me feel much better!**

**Enjoy!**

Jenna's POV

Just when I thought my life was getting hard, I was so wrong. Yes it is true, I had a baby, and gave him up for adoption. I was cheated on by my ex true love, KC Guthrie, and worse I don't have any family here left to look up to. I rely on my best friend Alli Bhandarhi for support.

A few days ago my sadness just went blank, and I never expected that could happen, let alone one person in particular would change that.

"Jenna!"

I stopped my thoughts and heard the deep voice calling my name causing me to turn my head towards him. I smiled and walked over to him, following him out the doors of the school. "So Jake, what are we doing?"

Jake walked ahead of me heading towards his truck and unlocking the vehicle with his automatic keys. "You're coming over to my house." He said casually as he opened the drivers' seat.

"Y-your house?" I shuttered, as I was getting into the truck on the passengers side.

Jake stopped and stared at me. "Yeah, why are you like scared or something?" He smirked.

I sighed and smiled small playing with the ends of my blonde hair. "No, I mean come on what's there to be so afraid of?" I said as casually as possible.

Jake just stared at me weirdly and then let it go, putting the key into the ignition, and making his way to his house.

XXXXX

I all of a sudden had finally shaken off my nerves as I sat on Jake's bed looking around his room. He sure wasn't kidding when he said he was passionate about the outdoors. His room had this smell of pine. I looked around and found one of those car air freshners, which had the pine scent and smiled as I inhaled the scent.

I looked over at his side table to find this big bottle of cologne, and I picked it up opening the cap and inhaling it, letting out a soft sigh.

"Enjoying the scent?" Jake had come back to his room holding two mugs of what looked like coffee.

My blue eyes widened and I quickly set the bottle back on his table acting as if that didn't just happen.

Jake chuckled and walked over to his bed sitting down and gesturing me to come over.

I walked over to his bed and smiled taking the mug from him.

We both sipped our coffee in silence for a few minutes, until Jake had finally broken our silence.

"Jenna, I want to ask you something."

I nodded in response meeting my eye contact with his.

He looked down and slowly placed his hand on top of mine. "This first off is going to sound so crazy, but I really like you."

Again, my eyes widened in shock. Jake Martin, such a great guy, likes me?

"Now here comes my question. DO you still have feelings for KC?"

How could he ask such a question? Hell no I could care less about that dick. "Absolutely not. Jake he's in the past."

Jake looked up at me and moved his hand to stroke my blonde hair.

I then moved my hand on top of his, cupping his hand. "We have been broken up for like 3 months. I am really trying to move on."

"So there are no more feelings?"

I shook my head and smiled small. "I don't keep feelings open to cheaters, whether I made a baby with him or not, he was un faithful and that to me isn't worth another chance."

Jake smiled and removed his hand from my hair, now resting it over my other hand. "I guess this next question won't be too hard to ask then."

I blushed slightly.

"I want you to be my girlfriend Jenna." He said softly as he inched his face closer to mine.

I paused trying to process what I had just heard come out of Jake's mouth.

Jake stopped and looked down at our hands, lacing our fingers in both hands. "I think you are a very strong, brave, and beautiful woman. I fell for you since I first saw you on Next Teen Star."

I squeezed his hands and looked right into his beautiful hazel eyes. "Jake Martin, I want you to be my boyfriend." I moved my hand to stroke his cheek softly with my thumb. "I need a decent guy, who I know treats girls right, and has that caring side I my whole life wish I had."

Jake pulled me closer towards him and leaned in touching our lips.

There is was that amazing kiss, just like what we had shared a few days ago, only this time it felt som much better.

As we continued to kiss, I heard Jakes phone go off. Jake sighed and broke from the kiss answering the message. "Clare." He said sounding annoyed.

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me again what you ever saw in her."

Jake read the text out loud.

_Clare: oh so you hooking up with Jenna is really going to make me jealous? Ok well it's working, but when you're the one stressing over building a crib don't come crying to me…._

I sighed. "What is seriously her deal?"

Jake sat back down with me wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "She isn't taking the break up so well, but I wont let that effect us." He smiled leaning in to kiss my cheek.

Wow this makes sense now; I gently pulled his arms off of me and got off of his bed.

Jake got up trying to chase after me. "Where are you going?"

"Home." I said plainly.

XXXXX

**Hmmm not good….lol doubt this will get reviewed but it's worth a shot right?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So happy to be seeing Jenna and Jake in the episode :-) Thank you for the reviews/subscriptions/favorite adds! I really appreciate them! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I have a very busy life and I am doing the best I can!**

**Enjoy :-)**

Chapter 3

Jenna's POV

"Alli, I'm telling you, he's probably not over Clare."

Alli and I were just chilling out in her room, while she French braided my hair. "I don't think he is fully over Clare, but its hard getting over a break up, I mean you should know."

I sighed, shutting my eyes in frustration at the memories of KC. "I admit I loved KC, and what we had for the most part was amazing." My small smile faded. "But we really weren't meant to be."

"So basically Jake was a rebound?" She pulled on my long blonde hair tightly as if I was guilty.

"No." I said in defense, turning my head to look at her. "Jake is a very nice guy, and I thought you were the one who said I should?"

Alli shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't think it was going to be Jake."

I stayed quiet and played with the pearl beaded bracelet on my wrist.

Alli picked up her phone and gave me the biggest shock on her face. "Oh my god." She said in a shock tone.

"What?" I shared the same concern response.

Alli looked back up at me then down at her phone. "Umm, quite a lot of hype here on Facerange." She bit down at her bottom lip.

"What? What's going on?" I really want to know what she's freaking out about.

"Clare." She replied as she was reading the message.

"What about her?"

Alli gave me a concern look on her face and handed me the phone.

My eyes widened at the sight.

_Clare Edwards is in a relationship._

I slammed the phone into the bed and let out an angry grunt. "WITH WHO?" I shouted.

Alli put her hand on my shoulder to calm me down, and showed me the other thing she had seen.

_Jake Martin is in a relationship._

I felt my blue eyes well in tears. I covered my face and sobbed. "What is wrong with me Alli?"

Alli pulled me in her arms and rubbed my back in comfort. "We don't know for sure if they got back together."

"How so?" I continued to sob.

"Well, it didn't say who they were in a relationship with."

"Well, I'm sure that's because they don't want to go public yet." I pulled away from her arms and wiped my tears.

I looked down at my phone that was vibrating and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered shakily.

"Jenna? You ok?"

It was Jake.

"I'm fine. Why?" I tried to calm myself down.

"You sound like you've been crying. But I wanted to ask you a few things."

"What?" I asked plainly.

"Why haven't you changed your relationship status?"

My jam dropped to the floor. Did he just ask what I thought?

Alli mouthed, "What did he just say?"

I just mouthed "oh my god." In response,

"Jenna, you still there?"

"Y-yeah, I'm here. Umm what do you mean?"

"How about we discuss it at the Dot in say twenty minutes?"

My shocked expression changed to a smiled. "Sure, I'll see you then."

"How about I pick you up in ten?"

"Yeah that'd be great. Thanks."

"Ok see you in a few."

"Bye."

I hung up and got off the bed matching Alli's excited expression. We jumped up and down hugging tightly, and squealing.

"Girl, I told you there was nothing to worry about. Now you go get your little hot self over to Jake Martin, and have some fun." Alli slapped my butt.

I snickered at the action and pulled her in for another hug. "Thanks so much Alli, you're the best friend I could ask for."

All pulled back from the hug and smirked. "And don't you forget that you are too."

XXXXX

I smiled as Jake wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and grabbed my hand to entwine our fingers. "I still can't believe you bawled thinking I got back with Clare." He chuckled as we headed back to his truck from the dot.

I smiled and laughed in response. "I guess they call us stupid blondes for a reason eh?"

"You're not stupid Jenna." He stopped us in front of his truck and took both my hands in his. He leaned down to capture our lips, for a brief chaste kiss.

I blushed yet again and moved my long blonde hair to the side of my shoulder. "So I guess I should go change my relationship status." I said shyly.

"That'd be a good idea."

I smiled and pulled out my phone  
>Jake grabbed my phone while it was still in my grasp. "But first." He tilted my chin up with his index finger, and placed his lips over mine.<p>

I sucked on his bottom lip, and felt his mouth open in response, giving me a chance to slip my tongue inside.

Both our tongues explored one another, as my arms wrapped around his neck just pulled his head closer to mine. I felt his hands grip my waist just a little tighter.

We slowly broke the kiss and rested foreheads. Avoiding no eye contact what so ever.

Jake and I both smiled at each other.

I sighed. "I don't want this night to end Jake."

Jake pulled me in for a tight soothing hug. "With us, it doesn't have to." He whispered into my ear.

I slightly pulled away from the hug and smiled small, as my hands found his. "It's nine fifty." I said quietly.

"So it is." He said in response.

"Are you suggesting we stay out past curfew?" I smirked. "On a school night?"

Jake shook his head. "No. Not tonight." He chuckled.

I was a little confused. "Then…"

Jake cut me off. "Then we make that night this Friday instead, and tonight, I take you home and let you get your beauty rest."

I smiled small and nodded in agreement. "I think that's a better idea."

Jake gestured me to get in the truck, and opened the door for me.

I got in as he got inside the drivers seat and started up the car, driving me back to Alli's.

"So, how are things with living at Alli's?" He asked as he drove.

"I admit I don't know what I would do or where I would be if I didn't have her. However sometimes I feel like I intrude their space."

"You know if you ever need some time away from there, you're more than welcomed to stay at my place."

I froze. Did he really just offer to let me stay with him? I don't think that would play out so well at all. This is the same house as my ex best friend, who I hurt by stealing her ex boyfriend lives in. Not to mention that family would never accept me into their home. Once they would find out I had a baby at fifteen, they'd immediately not accept me. But Jake, if he really cares about me I'm sure he would have my back, right?

"Jenna, you ok?" Jake interrupted my thoughts.

He pulled over the truck and parked it. He faced me and frowned, as he saw my stoned faced, and placed a gentle hand on my thigh.

I looked up into his hazel eyes and sighed. "Jake, you're just about the most real and caring guy I think I have ever met." I smiled small.

Jake smiled in response and moved his hand over mine that was also resting in my lap.

I continued. "But I don't think your family would at all accept me." I frowned looking down at our touching hands. "Plus Clare, well I know she hates me for doing you know…"

"You know what? Screw her. She had been acting very selfish even when I was in a relationship with her." He then took his hand in mine, and laced our fingers. "Jenna, she hasn't given you that second chance that I feel and I think you even know, you deserve."

I felt my breathing race up a little bit. "But your dad and step mom…"

He cut me off again. "They will understand, once they really get to know you. I think if anything they will like you a lot."

I smiled and stared back into his eyes. "You really think so?"

Jake smiled and nodded. "You're an amazing girl, Jenna."

I kept this silly smile plastered on my face and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

After our sweet little moment, he continued driving towards Alli's house and eventually got there.

He got out of his truck, opening my door for me and letting me out. We held hands as we got back to the front door.

"So this Friday, you and I my place for maybe a meet the parents then movie?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I like that idea."

We shared one final kiss, and finally pulled away.

"Goodnight Jenna." He said as he headed back towards his truck.

"Goodnight, Jake." I smiled opening the door and going inside the Bhandari home.

XXXXX

**I think I am in love with this story :-) I might try to update tonight! Sorry if Jake+Jenna bores you, but I have kind of lost inspiration for Eclare at the moment, and for now I'm sticking with whatever I feel like writing. I promise I haven't given up on Eclare, but don't expect any Eclare updates just yet. **

**Reviews for this one perhaps? :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Loving the reviews on this :-) thank you guys for supporting me on here! Sushi.23 you review literally ALL of my stories and I just want to thank you so much for being so dedicated ;-)**

**Everyone else thank you too ;-) I'll try to give shout outs as much as I can!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Jenna's POV

I sat at the dinner table at the Martins house and smiled as Jake had taken my hand from under the table in his.

Mrs. Martin looked up at me and smiled small. "So Jenna, weren't you friends with Clare at a point? I seem to recall seeing you here a few times."

I bit my lip a little at the memory. "Umm, we were, but I guess over time we just went on with our separate lives and moved on." I said awkwardly.

She lifted her wine glass, sipping it and giving a un satisfied look in response.

I looked up at Jake with sad eyes.

Jake gave my hand a little squeeze in reassurance.

Mr. Martin then spoke up. "I must say though, Jake couldn't keep his eyes off of the television when you were on Next Teen Star. I must say you were stunning."

"T-thanks. It was kind of a hard time for me, but it was still a wonderful experience as well."

They both looked at me with concerned looks to my response. "Really, how so?" Mr. Martin had asked.

Before I could speak, Jake spoke for me knowing I wasn't ready to tell them. "She had a baby last semester."

Both of their eyes widened, and Mrs. Martin slowly placed her glass down.

"But, I also gave him up for adoption. He has wonderful adoptive parents who are caring for him now, and I am just happy to know he is in a better environment and is being raised the way he deserves to be."

I couldn't just let Jake talk for me. I really want his parents to like me and approve of me being with their son.

Mrs. Martin then reached over and placed her hand over mine. "That my dear is the bravest thing anyone could do. You're a strong young lady Jenna." She smiled, patting my hand slightly.

I smiled back. "Thank you so much Mrs. Martin. It means a lot."

Mr. Martin then smiled. "But the father of your child?"

My smile dropped. "He kind of abandoned me and Tyson. He cheated on me, and wouldn't help out."

Jake placed a caring arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer towards him.

Both Mr and Mrs. Martin stood up and out of their chairs with open arms, gesturing me to come over.

I smiled with a few tears in my eyes, and went over to go hug them.

After I pulled away from the hug we had sat back down at the table.

"Jake tells me that your family left you as well?" Mr. Martin asked.

I sadly nodded. "They all pretty much gave up on me after I got pregnant, and left me. I now live with my best friend Alli Bhandhari."

"Clare's frien…or at least they were once friends." Mrs. Martin added frowning.

"Where is Clare anyways?" I asked. It was weird, but maybe she hated me that much she didn't want to be here to see me.

They both stayed silent and Jake avoided the question.

"She just couldn't join us tonight." Mrs. Martin answered.

We all stayed in an awkward silence, but finished eating the steak dinner.

XXXXX

"Jake, they liked me. They really liked me." I smiled as we headed up to his room hand in hand.

Jake chuckled and poked my side. "And you didn't believe me."

I giggled and swung our entwined hands back and forth.

Jake opened the door to his room, letting me in first. I smiled and walked into his nice and surprisingly tidy room.

"And they even said that I'm more than welcomed to stay here if I ever need to." I smiled as I sat on his desk chair.

Jake sat on the edge of his bed. "That offer will always stand Middleton." He smiled leaning back against his headboard, with his hands fold behind his head.

I looked down at my fold hands then back up at him nervously. I love the idea of spending a few nights here, but I have to remember that my ex friend and his ex girlfriend lives here too and probably would hate the fact of me sleeping in the same house as her. Not to mention am I really ready to sleep with Jake Martin yet? Sex, no defiantly not pushing that anytime soon, but sharing a bed with him, it sounds amazing, but at the same time the whole idea kind of scares me. Sure I have done this with KC many times, but it's been so long, and I just don't know if I am ready to stay with Jake yet.

"Jenna, come here." He patted a spot on his bed next to him.

I got up and my nervous body walked over to his bed and sat on the edge but still next to him.

Jake put his hand on my knee, scooting a little closer to me, tilting my chin up. "Tell me what you're thinking."

I slowly looked up at him. "I would love to stay here whenever needed, but what about Clare?"

Jake bit his bottom lip and got quiet.

"Tell me what happened?"

"Supposing, she is with her father, but I have a feeling that she is staying at her ex boyfriends' house."

I then got quiet; feeling like it's my fault that she isn't home where she belongs.

"But please don't let her get to you." He said. "I certainly won't let Clare come between us." He smiled.

I smiled back and leaned in to peck his lips. "That's the last thing I ever would want to do, is be a problem to anyone in your life."

He moved my hair behind my shoulder. "You shouldn't worry about what other people think. They don't choose who I can date."

I stayed silent as Jake leaned in again capturing our lips into a chaste kiss. I moved my lips with his, and wrapped my arms around him, resting my hands on his shoulder blades as he gently leaned me to rest on my back against his bed. Jake was kneeling on his bed, hovered over me, and kept his hand rested on my hip, while his other hand caressed my cheek.

A soft moan escaped out of my mouth, as we kissed.

I felt Jake smile into the kiss, and his tongue slowly pushed into my mouth, searching for my tongue. While our tongues explored each others mouths, I moved my hands a little lower to the hem of his shirt, slipping my hands up it and feeling his warm skin on his back.

He didn't seem to mind, because as I did this he removed his lips from my lips, and trailed his lips down my jaw line.

"Mmhmm." I moaned as he did this. I then raised his shirt up higher, all the way up to where my hands were previously resting.

Jake slowly pulled away, kneeling up more but not avoiding eye contact. "Just let me know when you want to stop?" He asked concerned.

I nodded. "Remove the shirt?" I said shyly smiling.

Jake smiled and did the command, removing his shirt and tossing it to the floor.

I stared right at his amazing form nervously. He looked so beautiful. Very well toned body. I guess he gets it from his well construction abilities.

"Like what you see Middleton?" He asked sounding slightly smug.

I smirked nodding. "You look amazing Jake." I moved my hand up to rest it on his shoulder. Unfortunately I probably had nothing better to show after having a baby. I'm not exactly a size three anymore.

My smirk then dropped. "But is it ok if I don't shed many clothes tonight?"

"Not at all. We won't do anything you aren't ready for." He leaned in kissing my cheek.

XXXXX

**Sort of lame, but I plan on making the next chapter a lot more exciting ;-) I don't know if Jake and Jenna are really endgame, but hey it's fun to write this! Reviews?**


End file.
